The present invention relates to a cabin comprising several wall segments and optionally at least one ceiling segment and one floor segment and which can be assembled to form a substantially closed cabin. The invention also relates to a method for the manufacture of a cabin assembled from several segments.
Cabins assembled from several segments, e.g. used as portable chemical toilet cabins which can be erected rapidly are known. These essentially consist of four wall panels or plates, a floor and a ceiling plate or panel, said parts being riveted together to form a parallelepipedic cabin.
The manufacture and also the assembly of such cabins is relatively complicated, because special tools, e.g. riveting tools are needed. The segments of the known cabins comprise substantially planar plastic plates or panels and are consequently not torsionally rigid and stable in their corner joints. In addition, it is only possible with a certain difficulty to disassemble such cabins by drilling out the individual riveted connections. Thus, once they have been assembled, such cabins are usually left in the assembled state, which increases space requirements during the transportation to the different points of installation.